Vixen
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: What if Light received a ‘gift’through the Death Note, now with cat ears and a tail how will he keep it secret from L since he’s chained to him, and how the hell can he keep Misa from jumping him ever chance she gets?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vixen

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Pairing:** Light/ L

**Summery:** What if Light received a 'gift' do to the amount of people he has killed through the Death Note, now with cat ears and a tail how will he keep it secret from L since he's chained to him, and how the hell can he keep Misa from jumping him ever chance she gets.

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boy on boy, if you don't like don't read or read until you like it, just don't yell at me for it because I gave you warning before hand. Sexual content, and maybe a lot of blood and gore in between.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

I just had this idea hope you like it.

I love cat ears and kitty people, also I am not sure who you would want on top, I made it so that Light's pretty, but if you want tell me in your reviews who you want on top, kay.

So without further ado I give you chapter one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter one: Kitty cat?

The life giving sun slowly disappeared as a shroud of darkness covered the crime filled city vanishing all that once stood in its warmth. A silent figure calmly walked past the flashing lights of an ambulance, a smirk slowly rising upon his pretty face. As he began to approach the steps to enter his large house a large figure immediately appeared in front of him, a huge smile plastered upon his clownish face as he stared at the enticing boy before him.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk, what did the guy do this time light?" The demon chuckled lightly as amusement appeared in his glowing yellow eyes, "Although I do approve, it was a quite interesting death making him antagonize that bouncer, only to run scared shitless into the highway getting hit by an eighteen wheeler," He said as Light nodded his head softly acknowledging the thing before him causing his silky locks to fall into his thin face as a sigh pass his lush rosy lips. Walking into his house, he noticed it was silent only to remember that his family would be away for a few days visiting his aunt, striding up the stairs and into his room Light sat at his mahogany desk slowly taking the Death Note out from his back pack.

"He Raped and killed over 12 people, five women, four men, and even three children, he had to be punished; besides how else are people going to fear the name of Kira if I do not began to increase the game." Light replied calmly as he started to flip through the notebook only to narrow his intelligent honey colored eyes in confusion at the message in the back of the book that were not there before. "Odd, I wonder where this came from, Ryuk do you know anything about this." Light questioned faintly as the death god slowly wondered over to see the message himself well Light began to read the passage aloud.

**"For all that have surpassed the very god**** of death himself,****shall ****receive an angelic**** gift**** that will entice any one, but only**** at a price."**

Light turned towards Ryuk only to see a shocked expression on his large face before turning back to the Death Note in his hands.

"What does it mean when it says 'angelic gift' and what is the price, Ryuk did you put this here?" Light asked quietly his lovely voice laced with confusion as he looked back at the shinigami who was slowly getting over his shock. Suddenly the god began to laugh in full a gleam of sadistic joy in his bright wolf like eyes as he stared at the petite boy in front of him.

"It appears you killed over two hundred people now, I hardly used that Death Note since it was only a spare, because of that you have surpassed my kill count on it." Ryuk said seriously as the room became colder. "This has never happened before so I do not know what your gifts will be; I do know that the price will be to serve as a warrior in the afterlife for a little while." Ryuk stated softly as the humor began to return to his voice. "So what do you say, want to take the deal or not?" He said as Light's chestnut colored narrowed in wonder as he examined the message once again looking at all the pro and cons.

"Yes, I think I will," Light said as he was hit with a sudden pain nearly blacking out, the last thing he heard was Ryuk deranged laughter muttering 'Humans are so amusing' before slipping into the dark abyss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A beautiful girl began running up the wooded stairs, a sweet smile upon her face as she burst through the bedroom door.

"Light-kun, Misa Misa can to surprise you," She screamed as she looked for her boyfriend only to see him slowly rise from the floor as a gasped passed her lips, he began to rub his wide eyes staring at the blond girl gaping like a fish out of water in front of him.

"What is the problem Misa?" Light asked only to hiss as the girl screamed in delight staring at the boy in front of her.

"Kawaii!!! Misa Misa wants those too." Misa shouted as she pounced on her boyfriend who tried to get away only to feel a tugging at his back side. Confused he looked behind him only to see Misa playing with a tail; shocked he began to back away only to feel something twitch on his head. Slowly rising his hand he began to slowly feel the new extremities to discover they were ears, growling in the back of his thought in fear he began to run to the bathroom as Misa chased after him. As soon as he entered he looked closely in the mirror to see cute dirty blond ears that were a shade lighter than his hair sticking up, slowly Misa let go of his fluffy blondish tail which began to swing back and forth in aggravation from being pulled. His face had thinned out even more, making it almost unimaginable to look away and Light felt something poke his inner lip opening his mouth Light saw two adorable fangs where his canines were. Upon seeing the little fangs Misa squealed again causing Light's ears to bend back in pain.

"I would appreciate it if you do not do that in my presents again." Light hissed as he left the bathroom and grabbed his cloths getting ready for his morning classes he had at the university only to hear Ryuk grating laughter from down the hall as floated into the room peering at the cat boy in front of him.

"I thought you were cute before," He whispered in almost disbelief as Misa grabbed Lights arm tightly glaring at the tall death god in front of her.

"Light-kun is mine," She hissed possessively as Light's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden tone, looking over towards the girl she smiled happily before sticking her tongue out at Ryuk. "Come on Light-kun we have to go." She yelled tugging at Light's arm who just sat in shock as his ear's twitched again.

"How will I hide my ears?" He asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"Misa Misa will buy Light-kun a hat," she said happily as they left the house together followed closely behind by a laughing Ryuk and a silent Rem. Entering a popular Lolita shop called Harajuka, Misa grabbed a mesh cadet hat after Light refused to wear the more elaborate one before paying. "Misa Misa thinks Light looks cute in the other ones," Misa whined as Light got to the entrance of the university.

"I got to go," Light said as he kissed Misa soft before walking inside, pouting Misa turned around and began running toward her photo shoot in happiness. Sighing in relief Light went into the large class room to realize that the only sit open was the one next to L, tensing on the inside Light sat in the wooden chair adjusting his hat again as L turned towards him with his wide ebony eyes.

"Good morning Light," L said as Light nodded his head in return, L he observed the hat and jacket only to peer into Light's face and tried to hide his surprise, L always thought Light attractive, yet something was different about him today. Staring in suspicion, L was about to ask Light about the change only to get interrupted by the teacher.

"Open to page 575!" She screamed as almost all the students groaned in disappointment. Nearly sighing in relief Light began to open his book and appear to focus as he took notes, L dark eyes observed him the whole class. Two hours later the teacher finally dismissed the class as Light got up quickly to walk away only to feel L callused hands on his smooth skin, peering up in confusion Light started to talk to L.

"Is they anything wrong L?" Light questioned quietly as L let go of his wrist and they both left the building L black eyes never leaving Yagami's exquisite face.

"We may have another lead on Kira, a man was found on the highway, and apparently he killed twelve other. Can you come with me to the headquarters?" L asked as Light fought to keep the smirk off his face.

"I do not…" Light began nervously only to be interrupted by a high pitch screaming sound off to the rights, hissing in pian; L noticed something move under Light's hat before a blond girl tackled Light glaring darkly at him.

"Light-kun. Is. Mine." She spat venomously as she dragged a shocked Light out off the university grounds. L just narrowed his eyes as he calculated that the chance of Light being Kira increase from 3.5 to 5 before shaking his head in wondering why he felt suddenly jealous when Misa touched Light. It was not like he liked Light, he only found him intriguing, right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what do you think, Like it, hate it, please tell me.

I hade the Idea for a while, but I did not know what to write it for until now.

My next chapter will be longer I promise

IMPORATANT: DO YOU WANT LIGHT TO HAVE WINGS OR ANY OTHER PART LIKE CLAWS?!?!?!

Also do you guys want any side pairings? Or someone else fighting for Light affection?

PLEASE TELL ME IN YOU REVIEW

Thanks

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


	2. Scratch

**Title:** Vixen

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Pairing:** Light/ L

**Summery:** What if Light received a 'gift' do to the amount of people he has killed through the Death Note, now with cat ears and a tail how will he keep it secret from L since he's chained to him, and how the hell can he keep Misa from jumping him ever chance she gets.

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boy on boy, if you don't like don't read or read until you like it, just don't yell at me for it because I gave you warning before hand. Sexual content, and maybe a lot of blood and gore in between.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

Wow, I guess I got to get myself a Beta lol if anyone knows someone who may be interested please tell me. Thanks for the reviews, luckily I am not an overly emotional person who cry at constructive criticism, I appreciate them that is why it took me longer to post this story because last time I was in a rush. **Amberblood **I know Vixen mean's female fox but one of its Synonyms is cat and I like the word so sorry if it annoys you, but for all you know it may come into play later in the story but you are right it is unlikely. Everyone shoot down the wings idea except **faithful reader,** so for now he won't have them, don't fleet faithful reader he will get them eventually. Also some of you want Misa dead and some of you want her alive, grrrrr, I will go with **Dipilidopa** for now because I think a possessive Misa is funny as well also do you want there to be the other girlfriends? I mean they were pretty minor characters and do you want an insane crazy Mikami or a sweet Mikami? I want to thank every one else I did not mention as well I appreciate it, remember you can always e-mail me if you want; my e-mail address is in my profile.

So without further ado I give you chapter two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter two- Scratch

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was shining brightly as an adorable blond ran through the park dragging a reluctant man behind her before slowing down releasing her death grip on the fuming feline. Growling in the back of his thought Light glared at Misa hands before looking into her cheerful face, his tail unwrapped itself around his lean body to sway behind him in aggravation.

"What do you think you were doing, L will suspect us even more now, no thank's to you," Light snarled as clenched his fist tightly making small cut marks on the inside of his palm. Pouting Misa went to grab Light's wrist again only to feel a sudden sting in her arm, tears filled her light blue eyes as she screamed in surprise and pain.

"Misa Misa didn't want that pervert near my Light-kin!" Misa shouted in protest at the sudden punishment pulling her arm close to her body mindful of the new claw marks on it.

"Never do it again, if I did not want Ryuzaki around me I would make that clear to him, but we need to make him think I am not Kira" Light hissed softly as his ears flow back in anger knocking his hat off in the process.

"Light-kun, Misa Misa only want you to be with me, not that evil Ryuzaki," Misa whined as she stomped her feet in frustration looking into Light's honey colored eyes with her own tearful eyes.

"If you don't want me to be around Ryuzaki then why don't you kill him?" Light hissed as he turning around grabbing his hat off the ground before storming off in the opposite direction from Misa barely able to her pleas that she would not do it until he said he would love her. Light rolled his eyes as he left the park only to feel a man grab his shirt slamming him against the stone wall.

"How dare you make Misa Amane cry," The man shouted as Light raised a delicate eyebrow slowly grabbing the man's forearm.

"I don't see how Misa's life should be of any concern of yours." Light stated calmly as the man roared in anger preparing to slam his fist into Light's face. Expecting this Light narrowed his eyes as he injected his claws into the man's arm tearing the flesh off as he pulled, evading to the side as the man smashed his fist into the stone wall. Screaming in pain the man charged towards Light in rage, yet before he even came close to him Light leaped up in the air slamming his shoes into the older man's face. "I would advise you to leave now," Light said harshly as his once calm chocolate brown eyes burned blood red with anger. Whimpering in fear the man grabbed his now broken nose and quickly got up.

"Stay the fuck away from me you freak," He shouted before running down an alleyway hoping to get away. Shaking his head in annoyance Light continued to walk down the street only stopping to get a dozen apples from the grocery store before entering his house. As soon he closed the door Ryuk appeared in front of him staring intensely at the apples in his arms.

"I will only give these to you if you do me a favor, go to the headquarters and spy on L, Misa dragged me away from him today and I think that may jeopardize us." Light said as Ryuk nodded his head quickly giving one last longing stare at the apples before disappearing. Rolling his eyes Light headed up to his bedroom placing the apple on the floor before taking out his Death Note. Now that the cameras were out of his house he did not fear of being discovered with it, turning on the television Light smirked upon seeing a picture of a woman who was blamed for the terrorist attacks on a synagogue before setting to work. It was not until later in the night did Ryuk return to the room diving for the apples only to have Light step in front of him. "What have you found out?" Light questioned as Ryuk tried to jump over him to get the apples.

"L thinks he has evidence that will incriminate Misa, he is planning on having her captured." Ryuk whimpered as he tried to reach the apples only to have Light finally gave them to him watching him devour each one before walking over to his closet to grab his jacket and hat.

"I will be back later," Light muttered before leaving the house walking down the street towards Misa's house at a brisk pace. Taking a short cut Light turned through an alley only to hear a small scream, closing his eyes slowly Light reopened them to see everything as clear as day. In front of him three burly men were cornering a small teen, narrowing his glowing red eyes Light quickly approached the men from behind before slamming his fist into the largest one. Yelling in pain the man turned around and stared to thought blind punches toward Light who easily evaded them, after hearing the yell, the other two men started to attack Light as well. Quickly jumping over the men Light grabbed the boy's wrist only to have a fist slammed into his face by one of the men. Glaring harshly Light pushed the boy towards the exit before turning back to the men. "You really should not have done that." Light whispered as an insane gleam crossed his glowing red eyes, shaking in fear one of the man tried to run away only to see Light appear in front of him slamming him against the wall. "Do you really think you can escape?" Light questioned calmly as the man began to shake in fear turning his head back and forth frantically.

"Please, my brothers and I didn't do anything that kid, he works for the man that murdered my wife we just wanted information please, I have a daughter, and I'm the only one she has!" The man begged as Light's red eyes widen in shock and slowly returned to normal, stepping away from the man Light turned towards the other two and finally notice that they did indeed look related. Nodding his head slowly Light turned his head down in shame before muttering 'sorry' quickly leaving the alley as the two other men rushed toward their brother, it was not until he was Misa's house did Light raise his head. Knocking on the door Light was tackled by Misa once again as she started shouting.

"Misa Misa sorry, she will never do it again, Misa Misa swears." She shouted as Light rolled his eyes at her childish acts before patting her back starting to walk into the house only to stop realizing that there may be camera's inside. He closed the door in front of him and tilted his hat further down his face to prevent being seen before looking in her light blue eyes causing her to gasp, "Light-kun what happened are you okay?" Misa asked seriously nearly surprising Light that she know how to be serious.

"It okay Misa, I accept your apology and I am fine I just got in a fight earlier, but you need to do something now because of your actions earlier this morning, L now has evidence against you." Light whispered quietly as Misa gasped in fear, "You need to leave the country for awhile, I will have arranged everything for you in the morning," Light said as Misa tensed pushing away from Light.

"Misa Misa will not leave, not with that that…..pervert here," Misa shouted as Light shook his head grabbing Misa again hoping to calm down through his touch before she went ballistic.

"Don't worry, I will meet you as soon as all this is over, it will only be temporary." Light stated as Misa's eyes filled with tears.

"Misa Misa does not want to leave," Misa said as Light flashed her a charming smile calming her down instantly at the sight of his little fangs.

"You won't have to leave until Friday; I promise we will be together after this okay?" Light questioned as his tail appeared out from his jacket slowly brushing against Misa's hand causing her to squeal.

"Light-kun promise?" Misa asked as Light cringed at the sound of his name, but none the less nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay Misa Misa will leave," She said trying to pull Light into the house only to have him grab her arm.

"How about we go out instead?" Light questioned nervously as Misa jumped up in the air in happiness before running inside grabbing her shoes and coat. Light leaned against the wall with his eyes closed wonder at the event that has happened only to be dragged down the road towards downtown Tokyo by a very hyper Misa. Grabbing her hand Light lead her towards an expensive restaurant pretending to listen to her through the meal as she talked about the people she hated only listening well she ranted about Ryuzaki and how he was trying to separate them so he could have Light all to himself, raising an eyebrow at the thought of L being gay Light chuckled slightly before continuing his meal. It was not until Light brought Misa home did he noticed something interesting, kissing Misa softly on her lips he began walking towards a warehouse noticing the kid he tried to save from the three men enter it. Silently entering himself he saw the three men from earlier on there knees with ten men surrounding them, narrowing his eyes Light leaned forward taking off his hat to listen better.

"Do you really think I would let you terrorize us, after that stunt you pulled against my men?" A large man said as he slammed the butt of his gun against one of the brother's head causing him to shout out in pain. "I'v killed your wife now it's your turn, but first I'm going to let my men have some….fun with you, once we are done with you we will go after that pretty daughter of your, how old is she now, 5?" The man questioned as he turned around to let his comrade have said 'fun'.

"Please leave my daughter out of this, she didn't do anything," The man begged only to get smashed in the face by a crowbar. Light's eyes lit in rage as he quickly darted across the room silently smashing the circuit breaker causing the building to fall into darkness before walking towards the group of man.

"What the?" A man asked only to scream in agony as his flesh was ripped off his bones, alarmed the other man started to shoot senselessly as one by one they went down until only one stood before him

"I will let you and your men live if you confess to the cop of what you have done all the pain you have caused." Light stated as the Boss just spat blood in the direction he thought Light was in.

"Fuck you, Freak," The man shouted as Light just shook his head charging toward the man before slamming his fist into the man's face rendering him unconscious, turning back to the other men with his glowing red eyes Light tilled his head before speaking to the ones that could still hear.

"Will you testify against your boss?" He asked calmly as they all nodded their heads frantically in agreement. "If you don't I will find out and you will pay." Light commented before looking over towards the brothers on the ground helping them up. "These men are under Kira's protection, if you want to live I'd advise that you never go near them again." Light hissed before leaving the building quickly untying the men from their bounds.

"Are are you really Kira?" The man stuttered as Light nodded his head slowly wondering were the man would go with the knowledge.

"I'm Fran, and these are my brother, Seto and Tsume, we would like to thank you for saving are lives, but why didn't you kill those men?" Fran questioned as Light's glowing red eyes turned back to their normal honey brown as he began to leave the alley.

"I will if they don't testify," was all Light said before disappearing into the dark streets of Tokyo, the elusive night as his only companion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A young man was slowly reading over the Kira material hoping to find evidence as his shagging black hair fell into his eyes. Scratching his leg with his other foot out of habit the man began to pick up a spoon full of strawberry cake only to hear a high pitched ring off to the side, sighing in annoyance the man reluctantly placed his spoon down and rose out of his crouched position to pick up the phone holding it by his thumb and pointer finder bringing it close to his ear.

"L we have new information on the Kira case, come down here quick," Watari said calmly as L immediately stiffened before placing the phone down walking to the elevator. Well pressing the first floor button, L waiting placing the tip of his thumb in his mouth wondering where this new piece of information could lead them. As soon as the door opened L was greeted by Watari before walking into the main room to see ten bloody men being patched up by a medic before him, biting his thumb tighter L began to listen to their story of how they we going to kill three men, Fran, Tsume, and Seto only to have the light's of the building go out, suddenly a thing with glowing red eyes began to attack them. It claimed to be Kira and that it would only let them live if they went to testify for their crimes. L narrowed his black eyes before responding to the criminals in front of him.

"Were you able to tell any physical feature besides his eyes?" L questioned slowly as one of the smaller guy replied.

"I know he had small hands from when he punched me and he had an almost hypnotizing smooth voice; also I could tell he was fairly short maybe 5'4" to 5'6"." The man said as L nodded his head before turning towards Watari, "Make sure to send me a report when they are done," L said before moving back to the elevator calculating the worth of new information in his head before striding towards his desk in silence. It was not until he pulled out a picture of an alluring boy who was as cold and perfect as a statue before uttering a word.

"Light?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A petite figure slowly climbed up the stair of his house before entering the bathroom quickly stripping out of his blood soaked clothes turning on the shower, staring at his reflection the man almost winced at the sight of his ears and tail only to sigh in frustration as he peered at his blood soaked nails. Closing his eyes the teen took deep breaths to calm himself down before entering the shower only to scream in fear as the water hit his skin, quickly jumping out of the shower the teen started shaking to get the water off and grabbed a towel, growl in annoyance the man turned the water off and walked into his room.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk, you look just like a drowned cat should Light, what did you expect all cat's hate water" Ryuk laughed as Light narrowed his eyes at the death god quickly grabbing some clean cloths, his long tail swaying in aggravation.

"Shut up Ryuk, and for your information not all cat's hate water." Light hissed before walking back into the bathroom slamming the door, Ryuk's hysterical laughter could still be heard throught the thick wood. Quickly changing Light picked up his soiled clothes and entered his bedroom placing the garments in a box to burn later, glaring over at the still chuckling Death God Light sat at his desk and opened his laptop to start make Misa's false documents. Half way through Light turned back to look at Ryuk who was currently lounging in the corner of his room, "Have you ever killed anyone without using the Death Note?" Light asked as Ryuk slowly floated over to him.

"Ya, in the Shinigami world some are expected to fight against God's angels and Hell's Demons, I used to but I began gravely injured and the Death God king would not let me fight again. It was well I was injured that I was able to steal the second Death Note" Ryuk said as light nodded his head in understanding, "Why do you ask?" Ryuk questioned as Light tensed up momentarily.

"I almost killed a few people today yet I was not able to go through with it, for all I know maybe were not all evil, when I use the Death Note I know for a fact what these people are doing is wrong, yet today I just froze." Light said as he turned back towards his computer not saying a word for the rest of the night. Finally Light shut down his computer before crawling into bed still wondering why he was not able to kill those men before slipping into a restless sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do you still think I need a Beta? If you do please point on out to me.

Hoped you liked it, I did make it longer for y'all, but the next chapter won't be for a few days

So did any of your opinion change on who should be on top lol I want you to know that Light is not helpless and is just as deadly as he is sexy.

How should I have Light clean himself lol like a cat or should he just grin and bare the shower lol like to hear you comments on that option lmao

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I GOT BETTER OR WORSE!!!!!

Thanks

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


	3. Temptation

**Title:** Vixen

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Pairing:** Light/ L

**Summery:** What if Light received a 'gift' do to the amount of people he has killed through the Death Note, now with cat ears and a tail how will he keep it secret from L since he's chained to him, and how the hell can he keep Misa from jumping him ever chance she gets.

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boy on boy, if you don't like don't read or read until you like it, just don't yell at me for it because I gave you warning before hand. Sexual content, and maybe a lot of blood and gore in between. May be OOC you tell me. If you can't tell this is slightly AU then there is nothing I can do for you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

Okay, sorry it took longer than usual, I have now received a beta **Xhadow**** kiss**,and thanks you did a wonderful job. Hmm…**amberblood** I understand what you are saying about OC I believe the same thing, but I am not really using those characters again, I just involved them last chapter to show that Light's thinking is changing and it may not be a good idea to kill. **SpringCherryBlossom**I think you are being sarcastic, but it is hard to tell oh well that how I took it. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!

So without further ado I give you chapter three.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Temptation

The warm morning sun slowly rose through the windowpane. It shone down on the sleeping teen, causing his furry ears and tail to turn gold in the bright rays. Groaning, the teen gradually opened his honey-brown eyes and began to stretch, his tail lazily swinging behind him as he walked to the bathroom. However, he froze at the sight of the shower; remembering how the water had affected him.

Light glared in anger at the thought of the water beating him again. He stomped over to shower, turning the water on before slipping out of his clothes. Light placed his hand toward the water, only to freeze inches from the stream. The brunette growled in frustration and pushed his hand into the water, only to shriek in fear and pulling his hand away from the hateful raindrops as if he had been burned.

Light clenched his fist in annoyance and decided to jump in the shower to get the ordeal over with already. As soon as Light entered the stall, he had to grab the metal bar on the inside, his claws digging onto it tightly. He took a deep breath to try to calm his frantic body down then began to soak his hair with his free hand rushing to apply the shampoo and conditioner as quickly as possible. As soon as all the soap fell off his body Light dived out of the shower and grabbed a towel, scrubbing off all the excess water on his skin at a crazed pace until it was gone. He smirked at the shower in triumph and giving one last hateful glare before walking out of the bathroom stiffly.

As Light finished putting on his suit, he heard a chuckle from down the hall. Sighing he grabbed the tan folder next to his desk before walking down the stairs, soon seeing Misa and Ryuk waiting for him.

"No scream today Light?" Ryuk asked as amusement danced across his golden eyes, causing Light to narrow his in return.

"I have no idea what you may be implying Ryuk, but if you are to keep this up you'll never see another apple in your undead life again." Light warned as Ryuk froze in fear, whimpering at the thought of never getting another delicious red apple. Light rolled his eyes before turning to a cheerful Misa and handing her the folder.

"Your plane leaves later this afternoon; everything you need is enclosed in this envelope." Light stated as Misa's large blue eyes began to water up.

"Misa-Misa doesn't want to leave Light-kun," she cried, flinging herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; sighing when Light hugged her back quickly before prying her away from him as they left the house together and started heading toward the college. Light held Misa's small hand with his own as they walked in silence until Misa spoke up again.

"Light-kun what happened to your bruise?" Misa asked curiously, just now noticing that it was not there anymore. Light shrugged his shoulders as they approached the entrance of the university.

"I think along with the senses I received, I can heal faster now as well." Light said as he looked directly into her blue eyes.

"I know you don't want this, but it's only temporary until they come up with another suspect." Light whispered before kissing Misa softly on the lips, causing the girl to sigh happily.

"Remember to keep killing criminals in case I get captured, that way they won't be able to hold me for long." Light said quietly in Misa's ear.

"Okay Light-kun, Misa-Misa won't let you down." Misa commented before turning to go home. Light smirked at how well things were falling into place and began walking to class, noticing that hardly anyone was there. He took a seat closer to the front Light began to read his textbook, waiting for the teacher to arrive and not phased as a few students began to file in.

Flipping through the pages, Light almost cringed when his senses were assaulted with the different smells of the students as more entered the classroom until something sweet began to overpower the rest.

Looking up in confusion for a second, Light saw Ryuzaki walk up to him, soon taking the seat across from him Light nodded his head in welcome. He went back to reading, feeling Ryuzaki's black eyes upon him as the class progressed.

XXX

Biting his thumb softly L observed how the sun shined across Light's porcelain face; making his perfect marble features soften and causing him to look like an innocent angel. L bit his thumb harder at the thought and noticed something twitch under Light jacket. L, intrigued, watched Light's back for another minute only to see the twitch again.

L narrowed his eyes in thought and recalled hearing that one of the prisoners mentioning that they were able to punch Kira once during the fight. L watched the twitch again and calculated that there was a seventy-five percent chance that the twitch was due to some sort of injury; increasing L's suspicions, that Light was Kira from five percent to seven.

After staring at the twitch a few more times L began to go lower, looking at his long graceful legs and enticing tight ass before biting his thumb harder, almost drawing blood as his ebony eyes widened at the thought. L shook his head to get rid of the images and unknowingly getting Light's attention, causing him to look over with confusion clouding his honey-brown eyes before giving him a small smile that made L's heart flutter before turning back to the teacher. L did not look at Light for the rest of class and it was not until the teacher dismissed the class did L peer over at Light, noticing how he adjusted his hat again.

"Light-kun, I need you to come with me to the headquarters today, your father has already been informed," L stated as Light's lips tilted upward into a small smile, and nodded his head in agreement, before they both left the room soon heading out into the vast courtyard to relax before their next class.

"Of course I'll go Ryuzaki, I'm also sorry for Misa-san's behavior yesterday. It was rather uncalled for." Light apologized as he sat on one of the court benches under a cherry blossom tree while tilting his head back to look at the darkening sky, unknowingly giving L a good view of his long scrumptious neck. L slowly brought his thumb to his mouth again before biting down on it before taking off his shoes and pulling his leg up toward his chest and sat down beside Light.

XXX

After awhile L turned toward Light and noticed his almond-shaped eyes were closed before deciding to disturb the peace.

"Last night we received a break on the Kira case, and from what I could tell Kira was protecting…" L said his voice fading when an intoxicating smell drifted to Light's sensitive nose, and instantly his tail began to sway slowly underneath his jacket. Frustrated that he was not able to control the impulse, Light began to slowly search the campus; cautious to not alert L about his movements and hoping to destroy the source of the smell so he could begin thinking reasonably again.

After sweeping over the majority of the students Light's chocolate-brown eyes finally landed upon a girl in his class who was quietly eating a tuna fish sandwich. Light began to glare harshly at the sandwich, tightened his fist unconsciously, and turned his narrowed eyes that could probably even scare Lucifer towards the girl, who in turn looked over only to freeze in fear, sandwich halfway to her mouth. Light looked back at the sandwich in the girl's hand and almost snarled in anger at both his behavior and the fact that the girl had the tuna and not him.

The girl saw his anger increase and her green eyes widened and she quickly jumped up and ran as if the devil himself was chasing her, not even stopping after she was around the corner. As soon as the delicious smell left his nose, Light smiled and was satisfied that he was able to scare the distraction away, before turning back towards L, only to notice him staring strangely at him. Light, worried that L might have noticed the little display even through he tried to hide it, gave L a small smile.

"Have you heard a word I said?" L questioned and Light quickly turned his smile into a small frown.

"Of course I was listening to you Ryuzaki, the Kira case is serious, do you honestly think I would purposely ignore a vital piece of information and I thought that you knew me better than that?" Light asked and pulled out the guilt card, watching as L's black eyes widened slightly.

"I am sorry Light-kun I should have…." L started only to be interrupted by a soft feminine voice behind them.

"Light-kun, I haven't seen you since last week, are you avoiding me?" A girl asked and both boys turned around to see Takada standing behind them with a soft smile upon her face.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I just have been backed up with school work." Light said and stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her pink lips.

"I'm sure you already know about Ryuzaki, I'm going to go help him later today." Light stated and Takada's eyes filled with sadness.

"Are you sure we can't get together today?" Takada questioned and Light's lip turned up in a small smile. He went to hug her only to feel someone grab his arm and he was soon slammed against L's chest, but not hard enough to make it appear like anything less than friendly horseplay, but Light could tell that L seemed upset by his bruising grip.

"I'm sorry Takada-san, but we must be going; it was a pleasure to meet you," L apologized and he grabbed Light's hand, leading them to their next class and left a confused Takada staring at them.

Only when L and Light arrived at class did they realize that they were still early. Sighing in annoyance Light took his hand out of L's. Strangely noticing how he suddenly felt cold at the sudden loss of heat, but chose to ignore it and he stared at L in confusion.

"May I ask what that was all about?" Light questioned, but L just shrugged his shoulders before sitting by the window.

"I could not have Light-kun being dragged off in the second day in a row, now can I?" L said and Light crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bull, you know I wouldn't leave just because Takada wanted me to go with her, I can always see her another day." Light shot back and noticed how L tensed slightly before bringing his thumb up towards his mouth. Light calmed down and began to get back in character of the good friend.

"It's okay, I don't mind you dragging me around, but it would just be nice to have an explanation." Light commented softly and he took a seat next to L while peering out the window. L smiled slightly as the students began filing in the room.

"I'm glad Light-Kun trusts me," L whispered before the class began.

XXX

A large clash of thunder was heard and causing the whole building to shake. Light was startled by the sound and almost bolted out of the building to find safety. He only stopped himself at the last second. Slowly taking a deep breath as to not alarm L of this sudden new fear, Light gripped his pencil harder and peered out the window, looking as if nothing fazed him; only to freeze when he heard the first raindrop hit the ground. Curious by this now odd twitch in Light, L looked outside and looked back at Light, if it were not for the frantic twitching in his back L wouldn't have noticed anything at all.

"Is Light-kun feeling well?" L questioned and Light slowly turned his head over towards him, looking right through the other before finally focusing on L's face.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just didn't know we would have rain today or else I would have brought an umbrella." Light commented sounding slightly embarrassed. Upon hearing the answer, L began to smile.

"Don't worry Light-kun, I brought one so we can share." L said calmly and Light's honey-brown eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he smiled as well.

"I would love that, thank you Ryuzaki." Light responded gratefully before turning back to the front of the class. L was slightly confused that Light-kun would agree to be close to him so quickly, but still pleased. L also turned toward the front of class, peering at Light every few seconds.

Finally, the class was over and Light began walking towards the door, stopping to wait for L and staring at the falling raindrops as if they were balls of fire ready to burn him on contact. At last, L appeared next to him and opened his umbrella.

"Are you ready to go Light-kun?" L asked and Light nodded his head softly, pressing against L as they left the room. Light almost grabbed onto L while trying to avoid any watery demons, grabbing L's hand when a bolt of lightning dropped from the sky and colliding with a tree making a loud crack.

"Light-kun does know that the chance of getting hit by a stroke of lighting in one's life is less than .02 percent," L stated amusedly and he gripped Light's hand tighter, relishing its warmth.

"It's not the lightning I'm afraid of L, I almost slipped and your hand was the first thing to hold onto," Light hissed and a smug smirk covered L's face.

"Of course Light-kun, I understand," L said and Light almost yanked his hand away, only to hear the low roar of thunder coming. Light glared at L and they quickly made their way to the car before getting in.

Light took a deep breath now that he was out of the rain and yanked his hand out of L's grasp before sitting as far away from the man as possible. Both sitting in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride L tried unsuccessfully to justify his actions toward Light, most importantly why he loved the feeling of his skin up against his. L sighed quietly in confusion and turned to look at Light admiring the other's sex god appearance, before bringing his thumb closer toward his mouth trying to find anything that was not perfect about the boy.

As the car rolled up toward the police headquarters, L opened his umbrella and nodded for Light to follow him. Light was once again pressed up to L's body and he had just started to notice how firm L's chest really was and how warmth had started to spread across Light's body just from the touch.

Light was confused by the discovery, but just shook his head to clear the thoughts before entering. L immediately went to the elevator and held the door for Light to join him. They both went up to the investigation room and walked straight towards their computer.

Light read over the report about the man he had almost killed from yesterday and was both pleased, yet at the same time slightly ashamed. Although the criminals still had nothing on Kira to get him captured, Light was still trying to figure out why he couldn't kill the man when he was in the warehouse eliminating all evidence that Kira was who attacked them.

Suddenly Aizawa appeared next to L and started to whisper something in his ear and L suddenly turned towards Light suspiciously.

"When was the last time you have seen Amane?" L questioned and Light played the act of looking confused.

"This morning, why? Is she okay?" Light commented and he peered into L's black eyes that reflected his own worried brown ones.

"She disappeared earlier today after her photo-shoot downtown." L said calmly and Light began to rise from his chair looking towards Aizawa.

"Do you know if she's safe?" Light asked and Aizawa shook his head, and looked at the ground nervously, L turned his black eyes towards Light before replying.

"We think that she may have been the second Kira, and now that she has disappeared it only increases the probability of it. I'm afraid that I can't let you leave Light-kun." L said calmly, only to quickly handcuff Light's wrist to his own. A shocked expression crossed Light's face and he looked L dead in the eye.

"Will this prove to you that I am not Kira?" Light asked softly as L nodded his head in agreement,

"Fine," was all that Light said before quietly returning to his work.

XXX

So what do you think? As you can tell L is interested more in Light and it is not exactly the other way around, but that will change later on. I hope you tell me what you think, also tell me who you want on top!!!

Also something may happen later and L will get animal parts. Any suggestions on what animal?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


	4. Accommodation

**Title:** Vixen

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/ Drama/ Humor

**Pairing:** Light/ L

**Summery:** What if Light received a 'gift' do to the amount of people he has killed through the Death Note, now with cat ears and a tail how will he keep it secret from L since he's chained to him, and how the hell can he keep Misa from jumping him ever chance she gets.

**Warning:** Yaoi, meaning boy on boy, if you don't like don't read or read until you like it, just don't yell at me for it because I gave you warning before hand. Sexual content, and maybe a lot of blood and gore in between. May be OOC you tell me. If you can't tell this is slightly AU then there is nothing I can do for you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

Okay, sorry it took longer than usual, Mid-terms killed me, thing should be better now so don't worry the next chapter should not take as long hopefully. Thank my Beta's **Xhadow kiss** and **Kitsune55 **for all the work they did. Now for answering some questions, **Amberblood **I probably will switch positions so don't worry but when you said that L seems more in tone with his emotions it could be more like a girls crush on the guy. That does not mean that the guy is not as mature, just not interested at the moment lol. **Sierra **don't worry I promise not to abandon this story I have to many idea's running around my head to forget about it. **bunnykitune**I have not really thought about male preg, but you never know if enough people want it then why not.

So without further ado I give you chapter four.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4- **Accommodation**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The computer glowed eerily on L's face as Light slowly began to rise, stretching his body to the limit before turning towards L.

"We haven't learned anything Ryuzaki and if we stay up any longer then there will be a greater chance that we will miss important information from lack of sleep." Light explained, but L continued to stare at the computer monitor nonchalantly. Light mentally growled and gave the chain a light tug before plastering a sweet smile upon his face. "Can we please go to bed Ryuzaki? I'm tired and although your working capability may increase from lack of sleep, mine does not." Light commented calmly while vowing to kill L as soon as he received his name. L tilted his head toward the side, causing a few strands of black hair to fall into his face, before a smirk slowly formed upon his face.

"That's all you needed to say Light-kun," L replied and grabbed the laptop off the desk before following Light towards the bedroom. Light sighed happily as he rested his head against the soft pillow. Light securing his hat once more catching L's unwanted attention.

"Why are you still wearing that hat and clothes to bed Light-kun, it is quite odd." L questioned quietly and Light almost snorted at being called odd by the weirdest person he ever had the displeasure to meet. Raising the blanket closer to his chest, Light rolled his eyes in annoyance before replying.

"You're on the computer constantly because you think Kira will pop up and confess who he/she is, and for all you know Kira might walk through the door right now. Which brings up another point; I can't have him see me in my boxers now can I?" Light stated sarcastically. L simply stared at him before returning to his laptop. Light nearly smiled in relief when L did not question him further and turned over so his back was towards L before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

L suddenly jumped up when something furry brushed against his leg. L looked over towards Light and he noticed that the other had not moved an inch since he fell asleep a few hours pervious. Curious L picked up the blanket only to notice that nothing was there. L, now confused, placed his laptop on the bedside table and stood up, tugging the blankets off the bed causing Light who was tangled up in the mass array of sheets to fall to the floor with a loud thud. Light then jumping up, grabbed his bearing, and groggily glared at L.

"Was there any particular reason why you just decided to throw the blankets, including _me_, off the bed?" Light hissed softly, his body going rigid with suppressed anger while glaring at L's confused yet calculating look.

"I felt something soft and furry touch my leg, there was a 90 chance that it was a mouse." L stated as he inspected the bed once more; not noticing how Light's body became tenser.

"There is also a 10 chance that you're just crazy," Light muttered sarcastically before gazing at the clock on the wall. He noticed with some distaste that it was only four thirty in the morning. Light sighed and tugged at the chain, almost causing L to stumble over the bed. Light walked over to the dresser to grab a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom causing the door to slam millimeters from L's face. "

"Since you woke me up you're going to have to wait." Light stated on the other side of the door while he turned the water on and began undressing. As soon as the water looked the right temperature, Light bit into his hand and jumped in; muffling his squeak with the now bleeding hand. Light took a deep breath and began to apply his shampoo and conditioner before scrubbing his body clean. Light quickly shut off the water and grabbed the towel before drying himself off faster than you could blink and whipping on his clothes. He took a quick look at his appearance in the mirror to make sure he looked decent and opened the bathroom door, only to nearly collide with L.

"That was surprisingly quick." L commented and Light refrained from rolling his honey-brown eyes as they walked towards the kitchen so L could get a fresh piece of cake and Light an apple.

Light stared up at the clock once more and almost growled in annoyance. He started towards the living room to work, unknowingly tugging L, causing him to drop his cake. After realizing what happened, Light smiled sadistically inside before turning around and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry L-kun, did I do that?" Light asked innocently while L just stared at the piece of strawberry cake on the floor, his body beginning to twitch.

"There may only be a 7 percent chance that you are Kira, Light, but now there is a 99.99 percent chance that you are the most vindictive man I know, who might be trying to kill me." L stated as if Light had committed the most atrocious crime known to man. Light began to smile truly for the first time

"Come on L, it was an accident," Light began, only to have L interrupt him.

"Which it wasn't," L said, but Light continued talking, acting as if he did not hear anything.

"And even if it wasn't an accident, it is good to get some real food into you other than sweets." Light commented as he watched L pick up the sticky substance and throwing out the wasted cake before grabbing another. He carried it as if it was a newborn child. Light rolled his eyes in amusement and continued to move into the living room to begin working on the case.

Light absently flicked on the television with his eyes still glued toward the computer. Still glaring at the man in front of him, L turned to peer at the television and his eyes widened in curiosity; the newswomen was talking about a new string of murders in England that looked like they may have been caused by Kira. L, surprised, walked towards the television and looked directly into the screen, knocking Light out of his chair.

"What the hell!" Light screamed, only to have L's hand cover his mouth as he pressed his nose against the screen.

"You do know that staring that close to the television will mess with your eyesight, right?" Light said; his tenor voice muffled my L's hand. As soon as the news casting ended, L turned back toward Light and his black eyes hardened in concentration.

"We are going to England," L stated calmly, watching Light's emotions change from shock to confusion then to anger.

"WHAT!?" Light shouted while L slowly began to smile before walking over to his computer to begin work.

XXX

"I can't believe we're actually going to go to England," Light muttered while his tail twitched violently underneath his jacket. L looked at the movement for a second, storing it in the back of his mind before smiling happily in Light's direction, gently tugging at his hand.

"Don't worry Light-chan; it will only be until we can confirm that the new series of murders is really a Kira and whether he is the original or another. Besides, I thought you liked gloomy weather. It matches your attitude." L stated and he felt Light's hand squeeze his tightly before loosening up again.

"Never add Chan at the end of my name again L; and for your information I am not a fan of thunderstorms and gales." Light hissed and he secured his hat once more, catching L's attention.

"Why does Light-kun always wear a hat now?" L questioned, ignoring Light's death glare.

"Last I checked L, what I wear is no concern of yours." Light growled as they boarded the private jet and quickly took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Light began to speak again, "Can you tell me why we are not bringing the rest of the investigation team with us?" he asked and L stared at him with his dark eyes.

"We do not want to raise suspicion. This new Kira finds out that the entire Japanese investigation team left for England, he could do a number of things from feeling threatened and running away to thinking it is a game and killing more people." L stated and Light closed his eyes in annoyance before turning to look out the window.

"Where are we going to stay?" Light asked watching L brought his thumb up towards his mouth and softly began chewing on it.

"A school for the gifted called Whammy's House," L said and Light nodded his head in understanding before turning to look around the plane.

"How long will it take to get there?" Light whispered to himself, only to hear L answer the question for him.

"About twenty hours" L said, his lips twitching up into a smile as he watched Light's eye begin to twitch in irritation. _'_

'_Maybe I will finally found out why you wear that hat.' _L thought and he continued to stare at Light; hardly feeling the plane take off to England.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

So what do you think? I am sorry it is not as long it just I have not updated and I wanted too as soon as possible.

Sorry this chapter was not so much L/Light love, but the next chapter should be rather humorous with L trying to find out what is under Light's hat also Light will begin to realize his feelings for L.

Hope you all like

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
